Dream Den
The Dream Den is a cave in Pikmin 2, found in the Wistful Wild. Because it contains what may be regarded as the game's final boss, it is often the last cave completed. It is located to the far left of the landing site, across the lake and behind a poison gate there. All of the enemies in the way should be defeated and then Blue Pikmin should build a bridge across the water. Destroying the poison gate requires use of White Pikmin. The cave is one of the game's longest, with 14 sublevels, and contains a variety of enemies in large quantities. The cave design is also relatively varied, with many previously encountered themes showing up here. The final floor of the Dream Den is the location of Louie. He is found atop the game's final boss, the Titan Dweevil, and is afterwards collected as a treasure and added to the Treasure Hoard. He does not replace the President after having been rescued, however. Treasures *Disguised Delicacy *Manual Honer *Implement of Toil *Glee Spinner *Mirrored Element *Insect Condo *Future Orb *Essence of Desire *Possessed Squash *Extreme Perspirator *Talisman of Life *Yellow Taste Tyrant *Boss Stone *Stringent Container (NTSC)/Endless Repository (PAL) *Universal Com *Hypnotic Platter (NTSC)/Alien Billboard (PAL) *Monster Pump *Shock Therapist *Flare Cannon *Comedy Bomb *King Of Bugs Enemies *Anode Beetle *Anode Dweevil *Antenna Beetle *Armored Cannon Beetle Larva *Breadbug *Bumbling Snitchbug *Careening Dirigibug *Caustic Dweevil *Cloaking Burrow-nit *Doodlebug *Dwarf Bulbear *Dwarf Orange Bulborb *Fiery Blowhog *Fiery Bulblax *Fiery Dweevil *Gatling Groink *Greater Spotted Jellyfloat *Hairy Bulborb *Hermit Crawmad *Iridescent Flint Beetle *Iridescent Glint Beetle *Lesser Spotted Jellyfloat *Mitite *Munge Dweevil *Orange Bulborb *Red Bulborb *Snow Bulborb *Spotty Bulbear *Swooping Snitchbug *Volatile Dweevil *Water Dumple *Watery Blowhog *Withering Blowhog *Wogpole *Wollywog *'Boss: Titan Dweevil' Complete Guide Sublevel 1 In the first level of the Dream Den, you are surrounded by Dwarf Orange Bulborbs. You will also find two Hermit Crawmads as well as two Lesser Spotted Jellyfloats. There are also gas pipes. Start by defeating the enemies near your starting area, especially Dwarf Orange Bulborbs that are blocking paths. Defeat the Lesser Spotted Jellyfloats (which may be near your starting area as well) the same way you usually do, but keep in mind that they will digest one Pikmin every thirty seconds. Once the area is clear of any obstructive enemies and gas pipes, take back the Disguised Delicacy, use your Pikmin to destroy the seal on the hole, and continue down to the next sublevel. Sublevel 2 There is a Gatling Groink on a raised platform that will start to attack you as soon as the sublevel begins. Hide your Pikmin behind the wall of blocks, and then send one of your captains out. With the captain, either beat up the Snow Bulborbs and Hairy Bulborb with your fists or let the Gatling Groink kill them with its projectiles. Once all enemies but the Gatling Groink are killed, take the same captain and position him against the base of the platform the Gatling Groink is standing on. With your other captain, take a group of yellow Pikmin and, while the Gatling Groink is distracted, go up the slope and attack it from behind. Once it is defeated, make sure to take it back before its life regenerates. Once it is gone, take back the Manual Honer which was held by the Gatling Groink, and the Implement of Toil, which is usually located somewhere close to the wall of blocks. Once finished, go down the hole to the next sublevel. Sublevel 3 This sublevel is filled with falling bomb-rocks, electrical generators, gas pipes, and Dwarf Bulbears. There are also some Careening Dirigibugs that throw bomb-rocks. Somewhere in the level, a Spotty Bulbear will fall from the sky. This creature contains a treasure. You could use Pikmin to defeat it, but there is a much easier strategy you can utilize. First of all, to make it fall, take one or two white flower Pikmin and find the place where your treasure radar goes off (it will be near a place where a group of Dwarf Bulbears are looking upwards), and it will drop. The Spotty Bulbear will always take the most direct path to you, even if it means walking off an edge. Try to make it so that a bottomless pit lies between you and the Spotty Bulbear. The Bulbear will try to walk towards you, but fall in the pit instead. Its treasure, the Glee Spinner, will drop right where the Spotty Bulbear was before it fell into the abyss. Take it back, and go down the hole to the next sublevel. As a side note, this strategy also works with fleeing Dweevils that are holding treasures by chasing them over the edges. Sublevel 4 This sublevel is filled with Armored Cannon Beetle Larvae and Anode Beetles. There are a few strategies you can use to safely get through this level. One is to simply dismiss your Pikmin and take a small group of purple Pikmin with one of your captains. Use the purples to kill the enemies, but watch out for when the Armored Cannon Beetle Larvae rear back and when the Anode Beetles start to spark. You can also bring white Pikmin to disable gas pipes on the way. Another method is to dismiss all your Pikmin and just take one or both of your captains out and try to trick the Armored Cannon Beetles into shooting the others of their own species and gas pipes. Once you are done killing the Armored Cannon Beetle Larvae, send in yellows and whites to kill Anode Beetles and disable gas pipes, respectively. After the coast is clear, take back the Mirrored Element (you may want to follow your Pikmin back, just in case) and continue down. Be careful when using Purple Pikmin to kill the enemies, as when an Anode Beetle is near the edge, your pikmin will sometimes fly off the edge when thrown on to it. Sublevel 5 This sublevel is littered with fire hazards and also contains a Fiery Bulblax. There are also 2 Red Bulborbs, Fiery Blowhogs, and a Withering one as well. Start by using red Pikmin to disable fire traps, and defeating any Red Bulborbs, Fiery Blowhogs, or Withering Blowhogs in your way. When throwing Pikmin on a Fiery Blowhog, make sure it is facing the edge so it does not throw Pikmin into the abyss. To defeat the Fiery Bulblax, wake it up, and use the same technique you used with the Spotty Bulbear on Sublevel 3. It will drop the Insect Condo. Clear out any enemies you need to, take the treasure back, and go down the hole. Sublevel 6 You will be near an alcove when you begin. There are three Armored Cannon Beetle Larvae, one Greater Spotted Jellyfloat, and one Lesser Spotted Jellyfloat. Start by going out with your captains and having the Armored Cannon Beetles kill each other with rocks. The sinkhole will affect the path of the rocks, so formulate your strategy according to that. Once finished killing at least 2 of the Armored Cannon Beetle Larvae, take your Pikmin and kill the Jellyfloats. Try to attack the Greater Spotted Jellyfloat first, as they will not only try to take Pikmin, but captains as well. After they are killed, grab the future orb the Greater Spotted Jellyfloat left behind, break down gates with Pikmin to get nectar eggs, and continue down the hole (it may be inside a gate). Sublevel 7 This is a very small level, but it contains several Bumbling Snitchbugs and Careening Dirigibugs, some of which may begin in your starting area. There are also two Puffy Blowhogs, one of which contains the Essence of Desire. When the treasure is collected and the coast is clear, remove the seal from the hole and continue downward. Sublevel 8 This sublevel is filled with Dweevils of all colors (Munge Dweevil, Caustic Dweevil, Fiery Dweevil, Anode Dweevil), as well as fire and electrical hazards and gas pipes. There is also an Antenna Beetle which can easily be stunned by a purple Pikmin and killed by swarming. There are two ways you can kill the Dweevils to reach the treasure. One is to dismiss your Pikmin and go out with one captain to kill them (they shouldn’t take too long if you have the Rocket Punch Upgrade). The other is to go out with your entire army, use purple Pikmin to kill the Dweevils (calling them back if they get into danger), and use red, yellow, and white Pikmin to disable hazards. If you can quickly call them back, your only real hazard is keeping them away from electricity hazards and the shocks of the Anode Dweevil. Once all the hazards are taken care of and all the Dweevils in your path have been exterminated, take back the Extreme Perspirator and the Possessed Squash, which are anywhere above ground but usually in dead-ends, find the hole, and go down it. Sublevel 9 Sublevel 9 is the only rest level in the Dream Den. Several underground beetles reside here: one Iridescent Flint Beetle, one Iridescent Glint Beetle, and two Doodlebugs. Use purple Pikmin to attack them more easily for lots of nectar and sprays. There are no treasures here, so just continue down when you’re ready, or use the geyser if you’re in need of it. Sublevel 10 If you need to use Ultra-Bitter Sprays here, go ahead – you probably won’t need them in the final battle. Immediately press X to dismiss your Pikmin (do not call them with B first) unless there is an enemy on your starting platform. If this happens, you should defeat it first, or simply reset the game and hope for a better layout. With one captain and no Pikmin, go out and find a Gatling Groink as soon as possible. Beat him up with your fists, and make sure to periodically check on the Pikmin because sometimes a Lesser Spotted Jellyfloat will come over to your starting platform and start eating your Pikmin. Another strategy is to use the Gatling Groink’s projectiles to kill Fiery Blowhogs, Water Dumples, and Wollywogs; however, this can take a long time, and enemies may have more than enough time to sneak up on your Pikmin. If you have a spare Ultra-Bitter Spray, you can use it on the Gatling Groink when its health is three-fourths gone; if you can defeat it while it is frozen, you won’t have to take the regenerating body back to the ship. The lone treasure, the Talisman of Life, is inside a Lesser Spotted Jellyfloat, usually far away from your starting area; you will probably need to use blue Pikmin to reach it. Use this opportunity to take care of any Water Dumples, Fiery Blowhogs, and Wollywogs that are in the way. Take back any enemy carcasses you want, and continue down to the next level. Sublevel 11 This sublevel has both Fiery Blowhogs and Watery Blowhogs, some Dwarf Bulbears, gas pipes, Cloaking Burrow-Nits, a Breadbug, and a Bumbling Snitchbug. Sometimes the Cloaking Burrow-Nit will be near the gas pipes, so the pipes will be difficult to disable without having your Pikmin eaten. The best way to clear this level is to take all of your Pikmin and just eliminate one threat at a time. One treasure, the Boss Stone, is inside the Breadbug’s lair – use carcasses of other enemies or purple Pikmin to defeat it. The other treasure, the Yellow Taste Tyrant, can be anywhere above ground, but usually on a high ledge. Use yellow Pikmin to get it. Collect your spoils, break the seal on the hole, and go down. Sublevel 12 Right as you begin, you will notice that there is an Antenna Beetle in this level, messing up your treasure gauge. There are also Wollywogs, Orange Bulborbs, gas pipes, and falling rocks to make it harder for you. Kill any enemies in your starting area, then use white Pikmin to clear the gas pipes. If an enemy is near a gas pipe, ignore the pipe and continue. Once all the gas pipes are out of your way, try to lure any Wollywogs that were near gas pipes to your area, and pelt them with purple Pikmin. Once it dies, clear out the gas pipes in your way, and then send out purples to defeat all the enemies. If you can defeat the Antenna Beetle, finding the underground treasure in this sublevel will be much easier. There is also a treasure inside one of the Orange Bulborbs, so unless an enemy is in your way, defeat the Antenna Beetle first so you can easily find the treasures. Once all the gas pipes and enemies in your path are cleared out, take back the Stringent Container which was inside the Orange Bulborb, and use your treasure gauge to find the underground treasure, the Universal Com. Look for the hole and jump down. Sublevel 13 This level is small, but a plethora of adult Bulborbs cramps up the level. There are two Orange Bulborbs, two Red Bulborbs, and two Hairy Bulborb. Inside one of these Bulborbs is a treasure. First, use your treasure gauge to find the Bulborb with the treasure. If that Bulborb is dangerously close to another Bulborb, use an Ultra-Bitter Spray and attack (or swarm) it with purple Pikmin. If you can, try to freeze both (or all, if there are more than 2) Bulborbs at once to clear this level quicker. Once the Bulborb with the treasure is dead, clear out any Bulborbs in your way with Ultra-Bitter Sprays and/or purple Pikmin, take back the Hypnotic Platter, and continue down to the final level. If you have all of the treasures, leave all of your pikmin with the president, and run to the exit with Olimar, as you don't need to open the way down. Sublevel 14 (Final Floor) If you do not have 30 or more Pikmin left or at least three Purple Pikmin left, just leave now; you won’t be able to carry most of the treasures back to your ship. This is the last sublevel in the cave, and home to the diabolical Titan Dweevil. If you need to regroup, there is a geyser available on this level that you can use to return to the surface without fighting the boss. In fact, there are several strategies that suggest this. You might want to return to the surface and come back with 100 Yellow Pikmin if you want to be done with this battle quickly. Another suggestion is to bring 30-35 red Pikmin (because they are stronger) or yellow Pikmin (because they can be thrown high and hit the Titan Dweevil easier), and 65-70 blue Pikmin that can just be placed in the alcove throughout the entire fight (so even if they get hit by the Monster Pump, they’ll be OK). For an in-depth guide on how to defeat the Titan Dweevil, go here. Once it is defeated, take back the Monster Pump, the Shock Therapist, the Flare Cannon, the Comedy Bomb, and the King of Bugs for a total of 4,010 Pokos. Escape via the geyser. In fanon-games Pikmin:Redemption This is an important cave because it holds the Morphing Candypop Bud, the main antagonist of the game.